camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest for Apollo's Ipod
Quest leader Sapphire Calder Godly Parent Apollo Dream Quest Members *Sapphire Calder, Daughter of Apollo *Tony Nochenueva, son of Hephaestus. *Blake Shadows, Son of Hecate. Overview The Ipod of Apollo has the power to create singers, songs and release them. It also has the information of future artists and they're future songs. If stolen, which it was, it can damage the ripples of time sooner or later. Two children of Aphrodite, a son and daughter, came up to Olympus and demanded for Apollo to make them famous, in which he denied, as it would damage the ripples of time. Aphrodite then sided with her children, but Apollo still refused. Artemis then intervened and made the demigods leave Olympus. The next day, Apollo found out his Ipod was stolen. He suspects it was Aphrodite and her children's doing. Hours later, he found a trace of Aphrodite's scent in Miami, thanks to Hecate. The Prophecy With technological advances come the risk of entropy, Disrupting the order of musicians' destiny, Names and dates, and all shall be revealed, The aptitude of the talented to the world they shall no longer be concealed; Offspring of love, requesting for fame, two in number; The lady of magic aiding in slumber, The fragrance drawn to an ally seduced and entrusted; A dance battle of five for the music's essence encrusted. End Game The demigods leave camp borders and head to the JFK airport, where they are ambushed by a flock of stymphalian birds. They manage to leave with a few scratches, nothing major. They faced a myrmeke once they land on Miami. They manage to kill the monster off with little to no difficulty, due to their previous attack. Thanks to Hecate leaving them a dream during their quest, they know that there was a trace of Aphrodite's scent in a club. The most known club in Miami, actually. Once they get there, amicoids are protecting the Ipod, which is being used by the Aphrodite children. They fight off the amicoids with great difficulty, but end up winning. They then face the Aphrodite Children (Who are pissed, must I add) and fight them off, winning by just a bit. The children pass out from exhaustion and the questers take them back to Olympus, where they leave Apollo to deal with them. Monster Attacks None leaving camp A flock of four stymphalian birds in the airport. A myrmeke in Miami's Airport. When they get to the Club, they get attacked by amicoids, who are protecting the Ipod. They face the Aphrodite children. When they get back to New York they don't encounter any attacks. Locations Camp Entrance JFK Airport Miami International Airport Miami's Nighttime Club (Made the name myself) Miami's Airport once again JFK Airport Olympus Quest Sender Apollo The Quest (Camp Entrance) Sapphire: Sapphire walks towards Thalia's tree, her beats hanging from her neck. Demi Lovato was blaring through its speakers. Her backpack was tightly secure on her back, holding what the questers needed. As she walked, she thought of the prophecy. Tony:He walks out of the Hephaestus cabin. He wears his typif outfit: Some jeans, a white tank top and his favourite black leather jacket. He walks toward the camp entrance. Hopefully being a daughter of Apollo would help Sapphire at understanding the prophecy Sapphire: Sapphire's back is against the tree as she looks down at her Ipod. Upon hearing some weird noises, she looks up and sees Tony, making her grin. She simply wanted to get the quest over with as soon as possible. Sapphire: Sapphire's grin widens, if possible, once she sees Blake, "Can we get a move on? I wanna finish this quest already!" 'Tony: '''He still had never met Blake, and had only spoken once to Sapphire. He, as well wanted the quest to end as soon as posible. There was a lot going on in the Hepheastus' cabin now that he was the new Head Counsellor, however he waved at Blake "Hi there. " he said, his thick Mexican accent showing. '''Tony: '"The name's Tony. Tony Nochenueva, son of Hephaestus". Category:Quests